


Dance With Me

by spnfamily_alwayskeepfighting



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnfamily_alwayskeepfighting/pseuds/spnfamily_alwayskeepfighting
Summary: Klaus steals his best friend's clothes which leads to a fun time dancing.





	Dance With Me

“Is that my shirt?” You pick up the shirt in question to examine it, “Yep, it is. And so is that one... what are all my shirts doing here?” You turn your head in confusion, looking around Klaus’ room.    
  
You knew your best friend had an affinity for women’s clothing, but you never thought he would actually steal all of your clothing that you knew he loved.    
  
“Y/N,” Klaus grins, opening his arms to draw you in for a hug as he entered his bedroom. “Diego said you were here, but I thought he was just trying to get me to leave him alone again.”   
  
“Nah, I’m here,” you smile and grab the open liquor bottle from his hand, taking a swig. After setting the bottle down, you pull him in for a hug. “Just one question, though.”   


“Yeah, Y/N/N?” He asks, releasing you from the embrace.

“Why the hell did you steal all of my—” you pause, looking him up and down. “Klaus, are you wearing my skirt? Really?” You gape at him.

“You like it? It’s very,“ he gestures with his hand, “breathy on the bits.”

“Of course I like it. It’s my skirt. And uh... that’s... great?” You say, furrowing your brow as your voice goes high, uncertain of what you should be saying.    
  
“Although, this skirt is very short. My bits are almost showing.” Klaus laughs.   
  
“Klaus, it’s supposed to be that short,” you join him in the laughter, “it’s not meant for your... bits.”

You walk around the room, looking at what other items of clothing your best friend had stolen from you.

“Why not try this instead?” You lift a blue sparkly dress off his desk chair, showing it to him. 

“Oooh,  sparkles!” Klaus yanks the dress from your hand then darts out of the room. 

When he enters the room again, he twirls, showing off the beautiful gown. “What do you think? I love that it’s so freeing. And it’s backless?” He gasps dramatically as he glances into the mirror. “How scandalous.”

“Indeed it is.” You meander over to the record player, searching the nearby shelf for some music. Smiling, you pull a record off the shelf and place it on the player.

_ Children behave, that's what they say when we're together _

Klaus smiles, “Dance with me, Y/N/N!” 

“I’d be happy too. Shall we?” You extend a hand that he happily takes.

Pulling you close, the two of you slow dance to the upbeat song, waiting for the chorus to really begin before dancing like the crazy humans you are.

_ I think we're alone now _ __   
_ There doesn't seem to be anyone around _ __   
_ I think we're alone now _ _   
_ __ The beating of our hearts is the only sound

You both dance ridiculously without a care in the world. But you stop when you hear footsteps walking down the hall. You quickly glance to the door and stifle a laugh. You aren’t sure what exactly is so funny about the situation, it just simply is. 

You watch as Diego slowly retraces his steps, twisting his head to stare at Klaus. 

“Klaus,” you burst into a fit of giggles, “we have a guest.”

Your friend looks to the door and beams. “Diego! Lovely to see you, come join us, won’t you? We have refreshments.” He said, lifting a bottle of alcohol off the desk.

"Why are you—" Diego stops, shaking his head a bit as he realizes he already knows the answer to the question he was about to ask. " _ Where _ did you get that?" He amends, gesturing to the floor length dress.

"Y/N let me borrow it. Just stunning, isn't it? It's a little saucier than I usually wear, but I think it really brings out my figure."

Klaus’ comment erupts more giggles out of you. “It really does, it’s beautiful on you!”

Diego lets out a huff of laughter. “You two are seriously drunk,” he mumbles before walking down the hall.

“Diego, wait!” Klaus calls. “Don’t you want to join us?”

You glare at Klaus. “What is this? Let the grumpy knife thrower join the fun day?” 

Klaus turns up the music then pulls you to the center of the room, distracting you from being mad at him. You grin, shaking your head. You both get lost in the music, dancing like nobody’s watching.

“Runnin’ just as fast as we can, holdin’ on to one another’s hands.”

You and Klaus whip around to see Diego dancing and singing by the door.

“T-there doesn't s-seem to be anyone a-around…” Diego’s singing dies off and he freezes in place as he spots you and Klaus staring at him.

“Diego, I didn’t know you could sing! You have a great voice! Though your dancing is funny,” you snort.

“I-I…” 

“Don’t be nervous, Diego. We don’t judge!” Klaus says, placing a hand on Diego’s shoulder. “Dance with us.”


End file.
